I Can't Say
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Os pensamentos sobre Naruto, na cabeça de Hyuuga Hinata. Todas as suas dúvidas sobre o amado. "O que você faria se eu te contasse que eu te amo?" - Hinata


**I Can't Say**

Eu e você nos encontramos novamente naquele dia. Eu sempre tímida e sem jeito ao falar com você, e você sempre sorridente e alegre... Você acabara de se tornar Hokage... "Fico feliz pela sua conquista, Naruto-kun..." Foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar sem gaguejar! E em troca eu recebi um grande sorriso... Quem dera Uzumaki Naruto ser o sexto Hokage! Eu sempre acreditei na sua força e que seu esforço valeria à pena, meu desejo de ver você feliz sendo o novo Kage da Vila se tornou realidade, felizmente!

Hoje estamos aqui novamente, agora no Ichiraku... Será que o destino quer que eu e Naruto sejamos felizes juntos? Porque não é possível! Sempre que eu estou livre, ele também está! Assim sempre acabamos por nos encontrar... Seja no centro da Vila, fora da Vila, nas ruas de Konoha, no Ichiraku ou até mesmo em minha casa! – Naruto e Neji tornaram-se amigos e treinam juntos sempre que podem.

Depois de comermos nosso lámen, fomos dar uma volta para conversar. Sentamos em um banco qualquer da praça e ficamos ali. Nenhum dos seus olhares para as minhas pernas passaram despercebidos dos meus olhos, mas fiquei quieta, somente corei um pouco...

- Hina-chan... Você gosta de alguém? – indagou Naruto, curioso. Isso fora uma indireta ou não?

- G-Gosto. – foi o que consegui dizer

- Eu poderia saber de quem?

- É-É m-melhor n-não! – corei

Você se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou que não poderíamos mais continuar assim. Eu, instantaneamente, corei fortemente.

- A-Assim c-como?

Você simplesmente me roubou um selinho e saiu andando. Será que algum dia você poderá me responder, Naruto-kun? Acho que algo bom sobre nós nos espera...

_Você sussurra na minha orelha  
Que não podemos continuar assim  
Mas tem algo bom sobre nós  
Eu sei  
_

Eu fiquei ali estática no mesmo lugar por minutos. Vi-te chegar perto da Sakura e roubar-lhe um selinho também. O que houve com você, Naruto? Não estamos num jogo! Não sou alguém com que você pode brincar! Eu não sou mais aquela menininha inocente e indefesa que você conheceu! Eu cresci... Cresci... Mas ninguém percebeu... Você me ensinou que não se deve desistir de nada. Então eu sempre vou tentar te conquistar!

_Não vou desistir de você  
De jeito nenhum  
Eu não sou mais  
Uma garotinha_

Depois de tanto tempo parada no banco da praça eu fui embora. Sai andando a passos lentos. A mansão Hyuuga não estava tão longe. Parei. Pensei um pouco, dei meia volta e comecei a correr. Depois de uns cinco minutos de corrida sem descanso, sentei-me na beira de um lago. Era um lugar tão calmo e tão tranqüilo. Sempre que estou triste, confusa ou nervosa venho aqui para me acalmar.

A calmaria de lá era tão boa que acabei cochilando ali mesmo. Quem me acordou foi um senhor que passava por ali.

- Moça! Moça! – falava e me chacoalhava de leve

- Hum?

- Estava passando e te vi dormindo. Daqui a pouco vai escurecer, então resolvi te acordar! – disse

- Ah, obrigada! – agradeci e sorri

O senhor voltou ao seu caminho e eu fiquei lá. Pensando... "Você gosta de alguém?", "Eu poderia saber de quem" essas perguntas não saíam da minha mente. Será que se eu te contasse que eu te amo desde a Academia Ninja você ficaria feliz? Qual seria a sua reação? Será que você não me ama só porque eu não uso uma saia? Mas nenhuma saia fica bem em mim... Mas o que importa? Se fosse por você, eu não me importaria tanto...

_Se eu pudesse te contar o quanto eu te amo  
Você ficaria feliz?  
Eu tenho tanto medo da sua reação_

Na minha cidade  
Nenhuma saia me cai bem  
Mas se você estivesse aqui  
Eu não me importaria tanto  


Andei mais um pouco te vê novamente. Desta vez estava pedindo ajuda ao Sasuke – ele voltou – para organizar a sala do Hokage. O Uchiha, por sua vez, nem deu bola ao Naruto! Preferiu ficar paparicando Sakura a ajudar seu amigo – se é que isso é ser amigo. Você saiu cabisbaixo dali, quieto. Sozinho novamente. Corri a seu encontro e disse que te ajudaria. Um sorriso brotonou nos meus e nos seus lábios. Se eu te vires triste, confuso e sozinho, minha alma interior estaria se quebrando ao meio.

_Eu te vejo confuso e sozinho  
Tento parecer forte e fingir que não ligo  
Mas no meu coração  
Eu não suporto ver você assim_

Eu e você organizávamos tudo em silêncio. Você mudou Naruto-kun! Não fala tanto nas horas importantes! Estou orgulhosa de você! Como eu queria falar tudo isso a você, não só pensar! Naquela batalha contra o Pein, eu me declarei, mas vai saber você não lembra... Estávamos em uma hora tão importante que talvez nem pudera dar muita atenção a mim! O que você faria se eu te contasse, novamente, que eu te amo? Acho que sou tão egoísta e idiota por guardar tudo para mim e esconder tudo de você... Você ficaria feliz?

_Se eu pudesse te contar o quanto eu te amo  
O que você faria?  
Eu sou uma idiota egoísta_

Se eu pudesse te contar o quanto eu te amo  
Você ficaria feliz?  
Eu tenho medo, mas...

Estava tão atordoada com tantos pensamentos que acabei nem prestando muita atenção no chão, e consegui cair. Você, não sei como, não me viu e tropeçou, assim caiu em cima de mim... O que você faria se eu te dissesse que te amo, Naruto-kun? Novamente não prestei muita atenção no que estava acontecendo, que quando me dei conta do mundo a minha volta, percebi que Naruto havia me agarrado ali e me dado um beijo. Romântico... É, talvez você tenha me ouvido e já saiba que te amo... Você sabe...

_Se eu pudesse te contar o quanto eu te amo  
O que você faria?  
Talvez você..._

Talvez você já conheça a verdade  
Você sabe...


End file.
